League of Legends Wiki:Request for Moderator/AnataBakka
I, User:AnataBakka, nominate myself for moderator. Reason for this is the power to edit user pages, which i sometimes need to edit because of a function change or such in my heavily used and edited Template:pp and Template:ap. I may also use the power to act upon vandalism, which i have until now reported on the wiki server to be act upon. However it's way faster if i do it myself instead of reporting it. I bealive i have learned enough wikitext and lua over these years to trust myself in not breaking the wiki, and this power will help me do my job better than before. --AnataBakka (talk) 04:13, August 19, 2019 (UTC) Questions * Voting Support # Anata is a solid wiki editor, he's always done good work on the wiki (for the most part). I fully support this request for moderator rights. Tylobic (talk) 11:45, August 19, 2019 (UTC) #: Trustworthy. Lesdin (talk) # I don't really think leading off a nomination with "reason for this is the power to edit user pages" is a good thing and honestly almost made me vote oppose because moderator rights are not just "edit better rights," they're a position of power of responsibility. I got to thinking then and came to the conclusion that at this point in the wiki's history it doesn't really matter, I don't believe Anata would abuse the rights and probably would use them for actual moderator uses when they encounter things like vandalism or bad users and is overall a pretty dedicated editor. Consider this like 75% support. 20:23, August 19, 2019 (UTC) # Anata is very good at managing the wikia, in fact when i first saw him, i thought he was a moderator already. He also helped contribute new things that are never concieved of before i.e the movement speed cap thing. (p.s i don't know how to put my link in but it's Lunatic Lunala who typed this) 2:03 August 19,2019(UTC +8) # Anata has been doing a great job editing and also cleaning up stuff (such as making my badly worded edits actually readable). He's very active and cares about the wiki, so I believe moderator rights would simply make his activity more efficient. CaenenLoL (talk) # I think he does a great job most of the time. So if he wanna help to make the wiki even better then I support him in this. Just don't go overboard! =) -- Ninjamask (talk) 20:03, August 26, 2019 (UTC) # Anata has been a huge help in cleaning up the wiki pages that have mistakes in both spelling and phrasing. He's got my vote for moderator status. Tyranitar12 (talk) 21:24, August 26, 2019 (UTC) # I had generally positive experiences when it comes to interacting with Anata as they seem to be committed in maintaining the wiki and they are fairly active on discord which is a plus when it comes to our community. I can see why Teh and others bellow in the Neutral and Oppose section would have their doubts as they brought up understandable points (even I wasnt perfect when I first joined this community), but I do think that at the very least we should give people a chance to see how well they will do with greater power and higher responsibilities. --Tesla Effect (talk) 22:32, August 26, 2019 (UTC) # Anata has been a dedicated contributor. I think the moderator rights would help him alot in making the wiki even better. --Xyclone010 (talk) 02:58, August 27, 2019 (UTC) Neutral # I am retracting my support vote after some further thought. Anata is an agreeable and trustworthy contributor, but I do not know enough about their competency, and thus am unable to predict their capacity as a potential mod. Lesdin (talk) # I do not know enough about Anata either. I only know them through the discord server, and otherwise find that introduction offputting as mentioend by others. However, that may be a wording issue; I find them an agreeable person and someone I could palce trust in, but my outlook of them is not as fulfilled to give anymore than a "I do not oppose" for them. Green Moriyama (talk) # I'm sure he'd make good use of the rights but I'm fearful of overuse, similar to Denver. Also, didn't you already announce that you didn't want to maintain PP any more? It's current state is virtually impossible for anyone to inherit, and I warned you from the start about creating an unsustainable template. �� Emptylord (talk) 23:31, August 26, 2019 (UTC) #* Yes, i announced i didn't want to maintain template:pp, which is why i created a module pp function :p, which should be waaay easier to maintain. I already got a plan to replace it if someone with bot rights helps out. Will see if it works. --AnataBakka (talk) 03:23, August 27, 2019 (UTC) # Oppose # Although AnataBakka is an active contributor to the wiki, in my opinion they do not possess the appropriate restraint for a moderator. They tend to leap before they look, e.g. changing heavily used templates and recently when they requested bot rights (without understanding how bots work or how they would be of assistance). Addressing their motivations referenced in the introduction, 1) user pages should not be edited by non-owners and then only in relatively extreme cases (e.g. to remove inappropriate content) 2) widely used templates should not be edited frequently which is why they were mod-locked in the first place 3) vandalism is infrequent enough that we don't need more banhammers (also escalating it to a mod is trivially simple using Discord). Imo, a great way to demonstrate maturity as an editor worthy of moderator rights would be to clearly lay out your plan for implementation of a new progression value template/method. That would involve identifying use cases, documenting the changes to functionality & editing (in a way that is comprehensible to newb and veteran editors alike), explaining how the old system will be deprecated, and soliciting feedback from editors. 21:04, August 19, 2019 (UTC) #* Wanna comment on a few things: 1. I requested for moderator and bot rights for a reason, which is to fix stuff. I'm not asking for power if i know i'm not going to use it. I could be asking to become administrator, but it gives me power to do stuff which i don't need / want to use. Especially, if i'll ever gain bot rights, i won't use it if i don't know how it works. I'll first use it on sandbox before using it on the wiki. 2. I know user pages should not be edited, unless it is to fix stuff, which is what i want to do. I am able to fix stuff in wiki pages once i change something in template:pp / template:ap, but i'm currently not able to fix user pages, and they will currently remain broken until the owner comes back. 3. It happened more than once that a user didn't get warned / banned for hours after i found about it / reported it. Again, i mentioned it above because i can use it. If i wouldn't need to use it i wouldn't mention it. I know there're a lot of banhammers, but it's useless if they don't get used. 4. I bealive template:ap is used more than template:pp and they have been both edited the same times. template:ap currently has no issue, so i don't bealive there's any issue in editing widely used templates if it's for good reasons. template:pp has issues because i implemented the new input, and i agree that was a bad choice. With the bot rights i'm trying to fix my past mistakes. --AnataBakka (talk) 00:38, August 20, 2019 (UTC) # Comments * Closing Statement * Nomination passes, 8-1. Hopefully they'll exceed my expectations. 00:52, August 28, 2019 (UTC) Category:Inactive rights requests